Morning Broodiness
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: Sakura is giggly. Sasuke is hiding something. Naruto is brooding. Kakashi want to know what the hell is up with team seven! Sasunaru irukashi CH 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Morning Broodyness

Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There is something obscenely wrong with this picture.' Kakashi Hatake thought as he appeared in front of the three shinobi he was in charge of.

Usually it was Sasuke the one to lean on the bridge, deep in thought as Naruto pestered Sakura, who would cast shy glances at Sasuke once in a while.

Naruto had his eyed closed and arms crossed as he leaned on the railing of the bridge, oblivious to the world around him, deep in thought. It seemed Sakura had taken an initiative to annoy Sasuke about something, whispering so lowly that the sensei could not hear. Sasuke was turning slightly pink from annoyance, casting his glances at Naruto, hoping that the blond idiot would save him from the pink haired menace.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke pointed out, relieved, "You're late!"

Again, it was usually Sakura to point this out.

"Well, I wandered into the wrong side on town where I bumped into some ladies and offered to escort them to their destination safely." Lied the teacher with ease.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. Again, it was usually Naruto whom yelled second at his arrival.

"Ano, I know this is your vacation time-" Naruto's eyes opened to glare at the teacher. 'Aha, so that's what's wrong with him,'

"-I know you've been out for a week and need to get back in sync with your internal clocks, Naruto, but this mission is important. It's a c-rank mission, but we get to leave Konoha for a while." Kakashi hoped this would lighten the mood. The three have been doing nothing but d-rank missions within the village up until they asked for two-week vacations.

"Great." Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "What's the mission."

It seemed the blonde was the only one paying attention. Sasuke was trying to ignore the giggling girl before him.

"We have to deliver an important scroll over to the…" Kakashi stared at the two who were not paying attention. He glanced once at Naruto who sighed and knew what was coming.

"Iruka-sensei and I have gotten together." He said. The two paid him no heed. Instead, Sakura replied, "That's nice."

"I was really late today because he and I were having long, hard sex." Sakura again blew him off.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and said, "They don't even pay attention when I tell the truth."

"Sakura! Stop pestering Sasuke!" Kakashi said, tapping the girl once on the head. She glanced up at him and grinned.

"I know something youuuu dooooon't." She sing-sung.

"Alright! Fine whatever you win!" Sasuke said turning beet red before joining Naruto in sulking and leaning on the bridge. Sakura flashed Kakashi a victory sign.

"So, what is this dumb mission?" Naruto asked walking over to the teacher, slightly annoyed.

"Naruto, don't be so disrespectful!" Sakura bopped the teen on the head before turning to the teacher.

'back to normal…I think'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Broodyness

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was not the only one to notice that Haruno Sakura was on the verge of bouncing off the ceiling, or in this case, bouncing from limb to limb. Naruto glanced at the girl as she smirked at Sasuke. Yes, you heard correctly. Haruno Sakura was smirking at Sasuke. Usually it was Sasuke who smirked at…well, anything he though of himself superior to…which was everything.

Naruto sighed and continued walking down the weary path. The Shinobi was almost asleep on his feet, seeing as it was nearly nine in the morning. His inner demon growled at having been woken up too. The fox could not sleep with the constant buzz of Naruto's mind, be it subconscious or intentional. Naruto could not sleep when the fox was awake too, seeing as he couldn't entirely block the fox out. He leapt up into the trees, following the rest of his team in their shortcut to get back to Konoha.

Sometimes Naruto really didn't know if the thoughts in his head were from him or the Kyuubi. It was hard to tell where the murderous intent towards the Jounin sensei was sprouting from. Lack of sleep was the excuse.

"Daijobu?" Naruto jumped slightly, completely baffled that it wasn't a certain silver-haired Jounin who asked him the question, but a raven-haired chuunin.

"Hai, hai, just tired." Naruto said wearily. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Be careful, you almost didn't land on that limb back there." Sasuke warned. Naruto nodded slightly, uttering a 'thank you' before concentrating on the task at hand.

Uzumaki Naruto was not, and never will be, a morning person.

He was irate.

He was irrational.

He was unpredictable.

It was then that he actually did miss the limb he was supposed to land on, falling to the floor rapidly.

A loud thud had alerted the rest of the team that the Shinobi was down. Sakura prodded the Shinobi lightly when she stepped up to examine him.

"Ne, you dead yet?" She asked, tiredly. His steady breathing told him no.

"Did he faint?" Kakashi asked his team once he stepped up to them. Sakura made a few hand signs and then her hands glowed with a green healing chakra. She held her hands over his head and then let out a laugh.

"Asleep." She sighed.

"Ah, Sasuke, wake him up." Kakashi said. Sasuke raised a brow at the Jounin.

"You know I'm just going to kick him harder than she is." He said. Sakura let out a giggle.

"No you won't. Wake him up, Sasuke-kun." She stood up and shook the dirt from her outfit. Ignoring Sakura's remark and giggle, it was now Sasuke's turn to prod the boy.

"Usuratongachi, wake up." Sasuke roughly shook the blonde's shoulder, earning a groan of, "go th'ell away…"

Sasuke furrowed his brow and then prodded him again. Naruto rolled over, swatting at the pesky fly that was Sasuke's hand.

The Uchiha scowled at the figure before him and then dimly realized that Kakashi and Sakura had left without him and the blonde. His face relaxed and he reached out a hand to stroke the blonde's whiskered cheek. His hand was caught though and he was found staring into red eyes, not blue, red.

"What the hell do you want." Naruto demanded before growling and showing off his sharp canines.

'Shit, he really isn't a morning person.' Sasuke thought, pulling his hand from Naruto's grip.

"Dobe, they left without us and…"Sasuke stopped seeing as the blonde fell back asleep. He prodded the teen again, who only growled in his sleep. Another poke and Naruto stared groggily at him.

"Go awayyyyy." He whined, turning on his side. Sasuke glared and said, "I'm going to leave you here."

"Fine." Naruto said, half asleep. He turned over to give Sasuke his back.

"You really that tired?" Sasuke asked reaching a hand, cautiously to rest on the teen's shoulder. Naruto sighed slightly but continued to drift off.

A slight blush crept onto his face as he remembered his conversation with Sakura.

_It's Naruto isn't it?_

He dared his hand to slide from the Shinobi's shoulder to his neck and then from there to his cheek. He flinched at his own actions and the shook the boy awake.

"G-get up!" He yelled. Naruto glared at him and then whined, "Nooooo."

"Baka!" He said getting to his feet and pulling Naruto with him, "Dobe!"

Naruto moaned tiredly and whined again. Sasuke blushed at the sounds his companion was making, "Would you stop that."

"But, Saaaaaaaasukeeeeee, I'm tiiiiiireeeeed.." He moaned, his eyes still closed and he leaned against Sasuke.

"Carry me?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly. He had not just heard Naruto ask to be carried like a little child.

"Please?"

Yes he did. With a sigh he crouched down.

"Get on." Naruto happily pounced on the Uchiha's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting Sasuke grip his thighs, dangerously close to his butt. He snuggled into his back and was asleep in less than two seconds.

"The things I'm reduced to…" Sasuke muttered before hurrying to catch up to the rest of his team.

Kakashi raised a brow but said nothing when they had caught up. Sakura giggled slightly and gave him a smile at which Sasuke glared. Kakshi glanced over at them a couple of times before he decided to speak.

"Why-"

"Shut up."

"Wha-"

"Shut up."

Sakura giggled and then pointed towards a small clearing, "We should rest there for a little bit." As an afterthought, she glanced at Sasuke and said, "Something tells me you're gonna have to be the carrier boy for a while"

"Shut up!"

Kakashi raised a brow when he saw the heat rushing to his subordinate's cheek. This was just plain odd. He leaned casually against a tree as the next scene unfolded before him.

"Baka, get off." Sasuke proceeded to let go of Naruto, who slipped and gave a small yelp of surprise. He was falling, but he wasn't going to fall alone. The Uchiha completely forgot about the tight grip Naruto had around his neck and was pulled by both gravity and over a hundred pounds of dead weight to the floor.

It was a funny sight to see Sasuke trying to get up and Naruto keeping his death grip on the teen just to tell him that he was a big meanie head. Yes, those were Naruto's words: big meanie head.

"Meanie head?" Sasuke turned his head to attempt to glare at the blonde, "What are you, three? Let go!"

"You could have warned me!" Naruto whined but let his arms loosen. He blinked rapidly when in less than a second Sasuke was on his feet and as far away as possible from the blonde.

"I did." Sasuke glared, turning away. Sakura giggled again and then pat Sasuke's shoulder. She turned to Naruto and said, "Rest up cuz you gotta walk yourself the rest of the way."

"Wha…Why?" He pouted adorably at which Sasuke almost blushed. Almost.

"Cuz I'm not carrying you the rest of the way." Was the bitter reply. Naruto didn't hear him as he had fallen asleep…again.

Now, Sasuke was not one to get worked up over such things, but he did, and when Kakashi opened his mouth to speak to him, a glare was sent his way.

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, "Hn, so." Her voice softened so that Sasuke was the only one who heard, "You gonna tell him?"

"No, I'm not gonna tell him." Sasuke glared at the subject of their conversation. Sakura put her hands on her hips and asked, "Why not? That whole thing was just cute."

"Stop being a fangirl." He muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Sakura giggled, waving a finger at him.

"I'm only trying to help." She began, "But you have to take the first step."

"He doesn't…" Sasuke began, not even daring to utter the next couple of words. Sakura sighed, "I know he's a little different and you can't really tell sometimes what he's thinking. He's comfortable around you."

"We're friends." He glanced at the blonde, "And I'm sure he see's me as nothing more."

Sakura stared sadly off into the distance, "He worries about you more than I do."

Sasuke raised a brow, "That's probably because he want to be recognized by me, or something."

"Exactly, He used to want the whole village to recognize him." Sakura axplained, "You remember, he wanted to be Hokage."

"Wants. He still wants to be Hokage." Sasuke corrected. The girl only shrugged and said, "He doesn't talk about it so much anymore."

"He's growing up." Sasuke pointed out, "He's probably having doubts."

"He's not." Sakura said, "He's confident and both you and I know that. He only shows off when you're around. I think that subconsciously, he likes you."

"He what?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped when the jounin finally got one of his questions out there.

"K-kakashi-sensei!" Sakura laughed nervously, "Um, h-hi. What's up?"

"I want to know why my team is acting like a bunch of morons." He plainly stated. The sweat drops on both Sasuke and Sakura were evident.

"Kakashi, can you keep a secret?" Sakura began. Sasuke shook his head and then in a hushed whisper told her, "No!"

"I can guess." Kakashi said, "And I know my opinion may not matter much, but I think you should be a man and just do it."

Sasuke's face fell. Was Kakashi seriously giving him advice?

"I don't think he feels the same." Sasuke finally muttered, crossing his arms and slipping into his normal brooding routine. Kakashi sighed, "You'd be surprised."

Sakura and Kakashi left the Uchiha to brood as they woke up Naruto to get ready to go home. At the mention of the word 'home' the Shinobi snapped awake and was ready to go back to a nice soft bed.

They continued to walk with an unnerving silence between them. Kakashi stepped back and examined his students, not liking this atmosphere one bit. He wanted things to be back to normal, dammit! He wondered who could help him with this predicament. At once, his thoughts jumped to their previous Chuunin sensei. Well, it gave him an excuse to go see him. He smiled under his mask, pleased with himself and his plan of action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, here we go. Review plz .


End file.
